


Hard

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hardcore, NSFW, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Restraint, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulless!Sam, explicit - Freeform, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Soulless!Sam and the reader share an encounter on the highway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

 

You knew it was dangerous, hooking up with him. But you couldn't resist.

Sam Winchester had warning signs written all over him, and you loved a bad boy. Time was, you'd had the hots for his brother Dean, but apparently, he was out of the life now. Sam was flying solo, or mostly solo, and you found yourself on hunts with him more often than you were alone. And you loved every second. Even those hunts where he almost got you killed.

The truth was, Sam was different to how he'd been years ago, when you'd first met him, fresh out of Stanford. He'd been all innocence and delicate features back then not so screwed up from whatever apocalypse preventing adventure he'd been on with Dean. When you'd bumped into him again, five years later, and found this hulking man, all deadly moves, and dangerous smirk – well, let's just say you had more than a little admiration for the way he'd turned out.

Even if he seemed not to care about anyone or anything.

With a stretch, you popped out the kinks in your back from hours in the car. Sam was driving recklessly, as usual, the tricked-out car he had pushing way past the speed limits. It wasn't unlike how you drove and on these back roads, there wasn't much chance of bumping into someone else.

You looked over at the hunter in the driver's seat, admiring the soft glow of the moon and streetlights on his face, the strong jaw that sloped down his thick neck, flowing into shoulders that you could just imagine flexed when he moved. You'd seen him shirtless, and it was a sight to behold, but then he'd covered it all up.

Saliva was going into overdrive in your mouth as you watched him, your imagination bringing up half a dozen scenes you'd probably never get to act out. Sam Winchester was pure sex, hard-edged and deadly.

"Problem, Y/N?" he asked, and your head whipped around, your eyes wide as you focused on the road. Busted.

"Nope. No problem."

"You were staring.” 

"Sorry," you mumbled, looking down at your hands. 

Sam chuckled dryly. "You seem a little…wound up," he commented casually and your eyes widened even further, your cheeks turning red. Shifting in your seat, you rubbed your thighs together, trying to ignore the throbbing in your core at the simple thought that Sam might have guessed what was going through your mind.

"No. I'm good. Just…tired." Your sentence ended in a failing excuse, and Sam shook his head.

"You're lying."

Looking at him for a split second, you noticed he was still staring straight ahead. "No." You swallowed. "Seriously, I'm fine."

He didn't respond and you leaned back a little in the seat, your whole body thundering with your nervous heartbeat, which only increased as the car slowed. Sam didn't speak as he pulled the vehicle up, in the middle of nowhere with minimal lighting, and turned the engine off. You froze on the spot, hearing the rustle of flannel on leather as Sam turned towards you.

"Get out."

His voice was hard, no space for argument, and you looked at him in surprise.

"Sam, we're in the middle of nowhere. You can't just.."

"I said, get out." His eyes were steel and you pulled back, before grabbing the door handle and pushing out of the car, slamming the door behind you. You expected him to start the car again and drive off, wondering what you'd done to piss him off. When his door opened and he climbed out, you watched, cautiously, unsure of the situation.

"S-Sam, what are you doing?"

"You lied to me," he said, approaching you around the hood of the black car. There were no street lights on this part of the road, but the clear sky and moonlight provided plenty of light to see his movements, predatory and smooth, and in your direction. "The whole car was thick with you, Y/N. I could practically smell it."

"Smell what?" you asked with a shaky voice as he circled you, keeping your back facing the car.

Sam smirked. "It's okay." He stepped closer, and you felt the metal of the passenger door at your back. "I want you too."

Your body went into a kind of spasm as he spoke, arousal flooding you, your panties damp between your legs. It wasn't a warm night, but you felt like the sun was blazing down on you, just from the heat he was laying on you with his eyes. "Sam, I -"

"Sssh." Sam came up against you, bending his head down. He had a good foot on you in height, and his hair tickled your cheek as he leaned down. "Don't deny it."

"But -"

His lips were on yours and you moaned, closing your eyes as he kissed you deep and strong, his tongue seeking entrance to your mouth. You granted it, and the taste of him flooded your mouth. He tasted sweet, with undertones of whiskey, and you savored every second of the caress, feeling his large hands on your hips. When he pulled away, you gasped for breath, your hands grasping at the solid wall of his chest.

"Let's dispense with pleasantries. Either I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast, right here, right now." Your breath hitched and your thighs shook. "Or we can get in the car, and carry on, and ignored what's happened here. It's your choice, Y/N."

You swallowed, feeling the wetness in your panties and the hard length of him underneath his jeans, pressing against your belly. Fuck, he felt huge. And he would fuck you. There wouldn't be any lovemaking here. Sam wasn't the type.

Not anymore.

"Y/N?" he asked, his tone curious but not giving away any indication of whether he cared about the outcome. There was no concern in him at all.

With a second to decide, you took the plunge, holding onto him. Whatever the ride would be like, you wouldn't regret it.

"Fuck me, Sam."

Sam didn't waste any time, coming down on you with his lips once more, his hands clutching at you, and you moaned into his touch, feeling his arousal press against you even more insistently. He hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he gripped your ass tight, his lips leaving yours to trail down your throat, nipping all the way down. At the pulse point at the base of your neck, he sucked hard, making you cry out, his teeth worrying the skin. He'd definitely marked you.

"I want you to remember this," He growled against you, before rearing back the upper half of his body and pulling your coat down your shoulders. He wasn't gentle; you hadn't been expecting gentle to be fair. His only care was to unclothe you, and you didn't fight him on it. Your coat landed on the dirt floor next to the car, your top following second later. Sam's large hands ripped your bra from your skin without a second thought, and he looked down at you, bare-chested in the moonlight, pinned between his powerful hips and the car, and his cock twitched in his jeans, right against your core.

Your breath came hard and quick as his hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the erect peaks, and he grinned, bending his head to catch one nipple in his mouth. His hand worked the other, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he suckled hard at your breast, his hips grinding against you.

Fuck, you were close to cumming already and Sam hadn't even gotten past your chest. The way he was using his tongue on your nipple was making you dizzy with pleasure and even as he scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin, causing you to hiss, he didn't stop making you pant in want.

Sam pulled his mouth away from you with a soft wet plop, and stood back, letting you land on wobbly legs. "Take your shoes off," he instructed, and you swayed a little before bending and removing the sneakers that you'd put on just for the car journey. For a second, you were glad that you hadn't worn your boots, because you might have passed out before you got them unlaced. Your head was a wad of cotton-ball pleasure and you weren't even sure you'd survive everything else he had to give.

What the hell. It was a good way to go.

When your shoes were off, Sam kicked them away, his fingers pulling at the button on your pants. With one swift, brutal pull, they were around your ankles, and you shimmied out of them as Sam got to his knees in the road. His hands clamped down on your hips, pressing your bare ass against the cold metal of the car. You stood in the cool night, goosebumps erupting over your bare skin, clad only in the thin satin panties he was now burying his nose in.

"You smell like sin." Sam's voice was thick with desire as he pressed the tip of his nose against your cleft, and you gasped. "Like sin worth dying for. Sinking my cock into you is going to be heavenly."

"Fuck, Sam -" you gasped out, unsure of what to follow that up with.

"I bet you taste like sweet honey," he muttered, his voice now muffled by the fabric of your underwear, and you shuddered from the vibrations his deep tones sent through you. His fingers curled around your hips, finding the hem of your panties. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pulled them down, lifting one of your feet, then the other out, the panties stuffed into his pocket as he turned his attention back to you. "Pretty," he said, inhaling deeply. "Give me your leg." You obliged, shivering in the cold air. "Hook it over my shoulder here." You did as you were told, feeling the roughness of his coat against your skin for a moment, before his tongue touched your skin, making you forget everything else you were feeling. It could be snowing, and you wouldn't notice.

Dragging his tongue down from your clit, Sam grunted in approval as you cried out, his strong grip holding you fast. He repeated the motion, dipping into your hole slightly, before working his way back up to your clit. When he pushed his face further into you, scraping his teeth over the sensitive button, you screamed his name into the night air. His laughter was obvious against your cunt but Sam didn't stop as he lauded his power over you. With one movement, his arm was wrapped around the thigh propped on his shoulder, fingers splayed over your belly to hold you in place as his other hand released its grip on your flesh to slide up your inner thigh.

His fingers danced around your slit, stroking you and fanning the flames of your arousal as he continued to suck hard on your clit. With his index finger, Sam traced the outlines of your sex, from your asshole to where his mouth refused to release you, and then back down again, stopping at your dripping entrance. He circled it once, twice, feeling your hips buck, straining under his firm hold.

Then he sank his finger inside you and you came apart against the side of the car, throwing your head back, screaming hoarsely into the night as he fucked you with his finger, his tongue and teeth driving you into a frenzy.

Sam didn't stop, even as you sagged a little in his grip, adding a second finger to the one already fucking you.

"Sam, please, please, I can't, I need…"

He paused, looking up at you, his chin glistening with your wetness. "I'll stop when I'm done," he snarled and you gasped as he returned to what he'd been doing, drawing you quickly to another pinnacle. You wanted to tell him to stop but pleasure sent sparks through your mind again - you decided you were actually pretty happy to die right here.

Your body shuddered as Sam fucked you relentlessly with his fingers, curling them at just the right point to make you scream his name again. Your whole body went rigid and numb, your walls clamping down on him without limit. He pulled his mouth away, watching you spasm, a satisfied grin on his face as you swallowed down great gulps of air.

Without letting you recover from the orgasm, he wrenched his fingers from you, standing, and pressing the length of his body against yours. The hand that hadn't been inside you came up to tangle in your hair, and he pulled you close, kissing you fiercely. You tasted yourself on him, mixed with the sweet taste that was Sam, and you moaned for him, rutting your hips against his.

"I'd quite happily tie you down and feast on your cunt for days," he said, pulling away, his hand holding you fast. "But right now, I want you face down on the hood, with my cock balls deep in your dripping cunt."

"Fuck." The word was a whisper on your breath, and you didn't have time to object (not that you were going to), before Sam had spun you around, pushing against your shoulder blades until your breasts were pressed against the hood. The metal wasn't as cold there, still warm from the long car journey, and it soothed the bruises he'd undoubtedly left behind on your skin.

"You look so fucking good from this angle, baby. Like a fucking Penthouse centerfold." You shuddered, feeling his hands on the globes of your ass, kneading them gently.

"Sam, please…"

"Stop begging. I'm going to fuck you. You just need to be patient." You groaned, and Sam pulled away, not touching you for a second. As you were about to protest the loss, his hand appeared in front of your face, your discarded panties clutched in his grip and you knew what he was thinking. Normally, you didn't go for that sort of thing, but you felt yourself grow hot at the thought and opened your mouth. Sam stuffed your panties in, careful not to hurt you, and you adjusted to the new perversion, knowing you could spit them out. You could taste yourself on them, sweat and arousal, and god damn, how fucked up were you, enjoying that?

"Now that's taken care of, I want to feel what your cunt feels like stretched around my dick." Sam’s voice was gravelly, and you heard the zip of his pants lowering. Your hands were flat against the car, palms down, and his hands were on your ass again, holding you open. "Fuck…" he muttered, his cock brushing against you. Your back arched, and he chuckled. "Eager. I like that." He pushed against you, sinking the first inch of his length inside you, both of you groaning in pleasure. "Fuck, you should see this. Watching your cunt swallow me like this…beautiful." He pushed again, another inch or so inside your clutching walls, and you wanted to push back against him. The urge to do so was so strong, it reflected in your pelvis, and Sam smacked your ass lightly. "Don't. Just enjoy it."

Sam sank in slowly, inch by inch, his eyes on your sex the whole time, watching himself move inside. He was big, bigger than any you'd had before, and thick as hell. You could feel him touching parts of you that you didn't think was possible for a guy. With a grunt, he bottomed out, and your eyes practically rolled back in your head at the stretch of your body to accommodate him. It stung a little until he started to move, and then it turned into pure, singing bliss that reverberated through your skin like a fucking church bell tolling. Sam was gentle but hard, and when you'd adjusted to the size of him, his hands gripped your hips like a vice, and he pistoned in and out without stopping.

As another orgasm burst through you, you wondered if you'd be able to walk tomorrow. Not that you really cared. This was probably the most intense sex you'd ever had, and you were not about to complain about the consequences. You moaned around the panties, and Sam growled in response, increasing the pace at which he was pounding into you, the only sound on the quiet road the slapping of his skin against yours, and the odd chirping cricket.

"I want to feel you cum, baby. Wanna fill you up and leave you begging for more."

That wouldn't be a problem. In fact, if Sam wanted to make this a regular thing, you had no problem. Of course, that conversation could happen after he'd finishing fucking you across the hood of his car in the middle of nowhere.

The simple thought that anyone could drive past and see this display of debauchery just made it even hotter. Moonlight reflected off the bonnet and your head rolled to the side as you came again, hard, clenching down on Sam's dick. He grunted, almost Neanderthal in his behavior. "Fucking tight cunt," he muttered, punctuating each word with another hard thrust into you. "Wet, tight, fucking, gorgeous…" His hands started to wander, teasing at your asshole, and you tightened, even more, betraying yourself. "You like that," he noticed, not stopping at the realization. "Fuck, baby. I'm gonna fuck you six ways from Sunday." His hands held you tightly again as he rammed his full length into you, over and over, and you came again, screaming around the wadded up panties in your mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted before his cock swelled and exploded inside you, warm spurts of cum coating your insides as he thrust erratically with his orgasm. He collapsed against you for a second, before holding his weight back up.

The crickets sounded louder as you lay there on the hood, listening to your breathing mixed with Sam's. Eventually, he moved away, his cock falling from you with a wet sound, his cum dribbling down your bare legs. You didn't feel like you could move for a moment – in fact, the hood was looking like a pretty good place to sleep after that mind-blowing session. Your eyelids grew heavy, and you were tempted to actually just pass out, until Sam appeared in front of you, his pants done back up, his hand coming towards your face. He gently removed the pants from your mouth, before lifting you up off of the hood.

"You’re somethin’ else," he murmured, helping you to the back seat of the car. "Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

"Hmm, why's that?" you asked, as he shrugged off his coat and covered your naked body with it, before gathering your clothes and shoes and dumping them on the floor behind the passenger seat. He pocketed your panties again and smiled down at you. You were practically asleep already, but you heard his answer to your question.

"Because I've only just started with you."


End file.
